Lord Tirek
|-|First Form (Weakened)= |-|First Form (Cloaked)= |-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth & Final Form= Summary Lord Tirek is the sixth main villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, acting as the main antagonist for the season four finale Twilight's Kingdom, and easily one of the most dangerous entities in the whole series. Tirek is a centaur from a land far away from Equestria and possesses the ability to steal the magic of other beings. Returning from a long exile in Tartarus, he sets forth to absorb all magic in Equestria, which he failed to do millennia prior. Early on, he enlists help from Discord, who was initially sent to stop him, playing on the Draconequus' hubris to win him over. Knowing loyalty only to himself, Tirek is quick to betray Discord after regaining enough of his strength, eventually stealing even Equestria's Alicorn magic. However, shortly after achieving his goal, he is stopped and imprisoned once more by the newly released Rainbow Power. He returned in the ninth and final season, acting as the final antagonist alongside Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 6-B, possibly 4-B, possibly at most Low 2-C | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C | At least 4-B, likely Low 2-C Name: Lord Tirek Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old (Was around when Celestia and Luna were young. He was also around when he heard tales of Grogar at a young age) Classification: Centaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Via claws and horns), Magic & Magic Absorption, Statistics Amplification (The more magic he absorbs, the stronger he gets), Size Manipulation (Grows in proportion to how much magic he absorbs), Energy Projection (Can fire a red beam from in between his horns), Limited Power Bestowal (He can return magic to others he has taken it from as demonstrated in his third form, can likely do this in his other forms as well), Social Influencing (He was manipulating Discord to gain the power he needed, and revealed this by eventually tricking and betraying him. With the help of Cozy Glow and Chrysalis, they were able to decieve and turn against Discord when he was disguised as Grogar) Stealth Mastery (Infiltrated and snuck around Canterlot when security was at its maximum during the Summer Sun Celebration when hundreds of ponies were present, he even stole magic undetected. Successfully broke into the archives of Canterlot, and successfully departed from the city to tell the tale. Snuck up on a few ponies to steal their magic when he was weakened) | Same as before to a greater extent, can now steal magic from pegasi and Earth Ponies in addition to unicorns, stealing magic from pegasi disables their ability to fly, Telekinesis (Used telekinesis to stop a bunch of pegasi in mid-flight so he could absorb their magic), Resistance to Ice Manipulation & Cold Temperatures (Unfazed by the cold temperatures of Mount Everhoof when he scaled the mountain | Same as before to a greater extent, Can interact with magic as if it had a physical form (As demonstrated with his own magic and Shining Armor's magic), Heat Manipulation (Melted one of the windows in Celestia's castle), Portal Creation and BFR (Banished the three princesses to Tartarus), Shockwave generation (Here), Minor Earth Manipulation (Can stomp the ground so hard he causes rocky structures to form out of the ground), Energy Manipulation (Can now manipulate energy and fire red blasts from his hands), Can leap great distance, Regeneration (Low. When Twilight had knocked out his tooth, he quickly regenerated from it), & higher Resistance to Ice Manipulation & Cold Temperatures (Unaffected by the Windigos' icy winds) | Same as before but to a much greater extent, Large Size (Type 1), Teleportation (Presumably only of others, however) & Reality Warping (Gained from Discord and demonstrated here), Flight (Rammed Twilight through a mountain and remained airborne as he did so), Forcefield Creation (demonstrated here) | Same as before but to a much greater extent, Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than most fodder ponies, which are typically depicted to be on Spike the Dragon's level) | At least Country level, possibly Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Comparable to base Queen Chrysalis) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Was strong enough that he was confident in taking on the Alicorn princesses, who are able to move celestial objects such as the sun and moon with ease, stomped Starswirl the Bearded and the other Pillars of Equestria) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Was strong enough that he felt confident in taking on Discord, who he then defeated) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Shown to be near equal to Twilight Sparkle when she encompassed the power of 4 Alicorns) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Absorbed all the Alicorn Magic for his own, basically doubling his already incredibly impressive power) Speed: Peak Human (Slightly below a basic pony) | Peak Human with Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Is comparable to base Queen Chrysalis, who can contend with a clone of Twilight) | Likely Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Likely on par with the Alicorn Princesses) | Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Equal to fully Alicorn powered Twilight) | Massively FTL+ 'combat and magic speed 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be on par with the average pony) | Class M, possibly Stellar | At least Stellar '''with telekinesis (Should be roughly on par with the Alicorns) | At least '''Stellar '''with telekinesis | At least Stellar''' with telekinesis | At least Stellar with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Country Class, possibly Solar System Class, possibly at most Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Defeated dozens of fodder ponies at once) | At least Country level, possibly Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ '''(Roughly on par with base Chrysalis) | At least '''Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Had strength on par with the Alicorns) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Roughly on par with Discord) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Has his previous strength + Discord's, tanked Twilight's full power laser and immediately stood back up with a sly smile on his face, and it took multiple to make him even grunt in annoyance) | At least Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Is far more powerful than he was in his previous form) Stamina: Average | Above average | High | High | Extremely high | Immense Range: Standard melee physically, Extended melee range (A few meters) with magic | Standard melee physically, Tens of kilometers with magic | Far Higher | Same as previously, likely far higher | Several meters physically (Due to size), Thousands of kilometers with magic, had strength and attacks that were on par with Twilight, had the strength and magic of Discord inside of him | Same as previous, likely even farther Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Grogar's Bewitching Bell (Obtained it at the end of the episode Frenemies) Intelligence: Incredibly clever and manipulative, was able to manipulate Discord, who was able to do the same to the Mane 6. Along with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, he was able to bypass the Canterlot Castle's improved security system without notice and turn the three pony tribes against each other. He also conspired with Cozy Glow to help her drain Equestria of all its magic. However, his arrogance and short temper can leave him vulnerable, as Discord was able to trick him into firing a blast that ricocheted and freed Starlight Glimmer. Standard Tactics: Tirek will typically try to steal his opponent's magic if they have any. If the opponent puts up resistance, he will try to beat them down to absorb their magic. His main offensive ability is to fire a beam of magic from between his horns. Tirek has been known to banish foes with no magic to absorb to Tartarus, though he did not attempt this in the season 9 finale. As shown with Discord and Twilight, he may attempt bargaining with or manipulating his foes if he is unable to defeat them, tricking Discord into allying with him only to later betray him and threatening to harm Twilight's friends to get her to surrender. As shown in the season 9 finale, he may use a ground pound to create a shockwave to disable his foes if he is outnumbered and overwhelmed. After draining a foe of magic, Tirek typically imprisons them or ignores them, not viewing them as a threat. Weaknesses: He can only steal magic from living beings, seems to have trouble absorbing magic from stronger opponents (was unable to absorb Chrysalis's magic until she willingly gave it to him, waited until he was in his fourth state before trying to drain Discord of his magic, and made no attempt to drain Grogar of his magic.) He is also rather arrogant and short-tempered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Blasts: Tirek fires a red blast of energy from in between his horns. This is a natural ability he can do without needing to absorb any magic at all even in his weakest form, as he was seen preparing to attack Sombra with it after being freed from Tartarus before absorbing any magic. In his third form, he gains the ability to fire energy from his hands as well. * Magic Absorption: Tirek sucks all of a foe's magic out of their body through his mouth, increasing his power. After stealing enough power, he gains a new form. In his first form, he is only able to steal magic from beings who primarily use it, such as unicorns, but from his second form onwards, he gains the ability to steal natural and less potent magic from other beings such as pegasi and Earth ponies. He can drain magic from dozens of beings at once. He can also use his telekinesis from his second form onward to paralyze a target to make this much easier. He mainly uses it as a source of raw power rather than gaining the innate abilities of those he drains. Frenemies reveals that he can only take magic from other living beings and that he can return magic to whoever he has taken it from if he so chooses. * Earth Manipulation: Tirek stomps the ground and creates rocky structures to attack his foes. He needs to be in his third form to do this. In his fourth and final form, this ability is far greater, enabling Tirek to create multiple and far larger ones at once by smashing the ground with his fists, as shown in his battle with Twilight. * Shockwave Generation: Tirek pounds the ground and creates a shockwave. Key: Weakened Form | Second Form | Third Form | Post-Mane 6 | Post-Discord | Full Power Lord Tirek Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, even though it revolves around the Earth. Gallery Others Notable Victories: The Storm King (My Little Pony) The Storm King's Profile (Tirek was in his Post-Discord form) Notable Losses: Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Post-Mane 6 Tirek was used) The Pony of Shadows (My Little Pony) The Pony of Shadow's Profile (Tirek was in his Full Power State) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Paralysis Users